


Подарки

by BraKet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 12





	Подарки

— Яра! Я уже начал думать, что больше никогда тебя не увижу!

— Привет, братец. Земля, как мы выяснили, круглая, так что рано или поздно наш корабль все равно причалил бы в Вестерос.

— Арья с тобой?

— Пошла с Сансой поздороваться. 

— Получилась из нее морская волчица?

— Спрашиваешь! Кстати. Помнишь наш разговор?

— О нет! Ты же не хочешь сказать, что вы с ней...

— А тебя бы это расстроило?

— «Бы»? То есть на самом деле...

— Мы просто друзья.

— Стоп. Тогда к чему ты вспомнила тот давний спор?

— К тому, что... Оп-п-ля!

— Седьмое пекло! Что это?!

— А на что похоже?

— На... деревянное мужское орудие.

— Меч, что ли?

— Ты знаешь, о чем я.

— Скажи вслух. Для человека, который при первой встрече облапал за грудь свою сестру, ты слишком стеснительный.

— Я же не знал тогда, что это была ты!

— …И вообще был козлом. Договаривай.

— …И вообще был козлом.

— Ну? Так на что это похоже, братик?

— На член. Деревянный. 

— И поразительно реалистичный, а?

— Да уж...

— Смотри, сюда крепятся завязочки, которые...

— Так. Стоп. Притормози. Я ничего не хочу знать о твоих любовных утехах!

— М-да. Все же для человека, который при первой встрече облапал за грудь свою сестру, ты слишком стеснительный.

— Я же не знал тогда, что... 

— Но мне в постели такие штуки не нужны, я прекрасно обхожусь без них. И в прошлый наш спор именно об этом тебе и говорила на все лады. И даже пригласила к тебе двух своих подруг, чтобы они обучили тебя работать языком и пальцами.

— Это было... Жестко!

— В самом деле? Хм. А должно было быть нежно... Что эти чертовки с тобой сделали? Привязали к кровати и атаковали с тыла?

— Не неси чуши! Они были очень заботливы и не выходили за... Так. Убери эту штуку от моего лица. И от моего паха тоже убери!

— Глупыш, я просто пытаюсь примерить.

— В каком смысле? Ведь не... О.

— Да. Это мой тебе подарок. Из, так сказать, крайних западных земель. Или восточных. Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.

— Хм... Мой был толще.

— Врун.

— Тебе-то откуда знать?

— Действительно, ведь до самого главного у тебя хватило ума не дойти... 

— Да хватит уже вспоминать! Я же тогда...

— «Не знал, что я твоя сестра». Хватит повторять, как заморский попугай! Слушай, а вот эти искусно вырезанные вены... Их не слишком много?

— Может быть, и много... А может, в самый раз. Извини, не могу сравнить.

— Значит, говоришь, размерчик маловат? Я предвидела что-то подобное... Оп-п-ля!

— У тебя их что, целый мешок?!

— Для родного брата мне ничего не жалко!

— С ума сойти, ты только посмотри на это! А как оно крепится? Я не вижу отверстий под завязки...

— Так, стоп, этот случайно затесался...

— Ага! Значит, вы все-таки пользуетесь не только языком и пальцами! 

— Хочешь, чтобы я снова пригласила своих подруг?

— Нет, спасибо. 

— Кстати... А ведь если один конец ввести в Сансу, а второй в тебя... 

— Ч-что?!

— Да ладно тебе, отличная же идея! Знаешь, не буду я его отсюда убирать. Вдруг долгими зимними ночами, когда вы уже перепробуете с десяток других способов...

— Забери его немедленно!

— Нет уж! Подарки не отдарки! Владей! 

— Так, я все же сейчас его найду и...

— Тс-с-с, хватит рыться в мешке, закрой его, быстро! И лицо, лицо сделай... Ну, что, Арья, как там Санса? 

— Привет, Теон.

— Привет, Арья. Как там Санса?

— Э... Отлично?

— Тогда я... наверное... пошел... 

— Хм. Что это с ним?

— Только что узнал, что земля круглая. 

— Бедняга... 

— Да уж... Ну, что, поехали, проведаем Джона на Стене?

— Поехали! Кстати! Я как раз приготовила ему подарок.

— И ты тоже?! Хм. Ладно, расскажешь по дороге.


End file.
